The COOL Super Sawesome Elimination Show 4: Ice Fire Their Man
Mr. Yokai: Welcome to elimination! Trigger, you lost! *Trigger: NOT MY FAULT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE RULES! *Mr. Yokai: I did. *Trigger: BUT NOT CLEARLY GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! *Mr. Yokai: You're lucky since Evil Leafy's eliminated with four votes! *Trigger: YOU DON'T GET TO ELIMINATE MY MAN FOR DOING NOTHING!!! *Mr. Yokai: Isn't he evil? *Evil Leafy gets kicked into Loserville Challenge *Mr. Yokai: K, the challenge is don't get frostburnt. 32 man. First Singled Out Challenge. You guys gotta seperate from your teams, you hear me? Last 5 standing wins! *ChocolateBliss: Shoutman-san! *Shoutmon: I said MY NAME IS SHOUTMON! *CHALLENGE STARTS *Vince: I really wish Oakland Raiders would just slash you all. *Toadstool: No! (eats vince) *31/32 *Root Beer: Kill me... *Toadstool: No! You deserve to live, you don't commit self-destruction- *Root Beer frostburns on purpose *30/32 *Flumbo Murp is just standing lying their *Grapeshot blows up in Flumbo Murp's face, but Flumbo Murp is unaffected *29/32 *Penguin: Hold on, Toadstool is eliminated! *(toadstool vanishes, revealing Trigger) *Trigger: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *Penguin gets frostburnt *Penguin: Ow! *28/32 *Trigger: HOW COME MY HOLOGRAM DIDN'T WORK?! *Frostburn Balls fly out of nowhere hitting Trigger and Snowball *Trigger frostburns, but Snowball doesn't *27/32 *Mr. Yokai: Hey! Wait! All frosty contestants are out since Frostburn doesn't affect them. *Sans: But that includes me! *Mr. Yokai: Oh yeah. Only contestants who are MADE out of ice T_T *Snowball: Why! *Goo: Same! *Mr. Yokai: Since S is after G, Goo's the 25th, and Snowball's 26th. *26/32, 25/32 *Desk: Gotta ram someone! (rams firey, but hey wait he's fire so desk burns) *24/32 *Firey: Hey guys! Check this out! (grabs a frostburn ball and throws it right in Four's face, giving him an injury) *23/32 *Mr. Yokai: You're made out of fire. Get out of here. *Firey: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *22/32 *Pie NEW Version: Hey guys! Check this out! (sacrifices self to splat pie in darby's face) *Darby: (muffled) I can't see! (boom stomper crushes him and at the same time boom stomper frostburns) *21/32, 20/32 *Vivienne: Time for revenge! *Captain Skull: And how?! *Remy: (kicks captain skull's head into the frostburning flames) *Four: Time to screech you 1Up! *Four screeches *1Up: Alright! *Four fires laser at 1Up but misses and ends up getting squished *X tried to save him in the process but died *Bleh also is stomped *1Up FROSTBURNS along with Sans who he bumped into *19/32, 18/32, 17/32, 16/32, 15/32 *Ella: Squee! *Mr. Yokai: HOW CAN I MISS YOU?! *14/32 *Dr. Fox: I'm bored. (teleports everybody except Remy and Vivienne into Frostburn) *Mr. Yokai: NO CHEATING! *2/32 *Vivienne: Uh, you can win! *Remy: No, you win. *Vivienne: No! *Remy: NO! *Vivienne: Fine. (jumps into frostburn) ORDER OF LOSING #Vince - Eaten by "Toadstool" #Root Beer - Frostburnt #Grapeshot - Exploded to try and get Flumbo Murp out #Penguin - Frostburnt #Snowball - Snow-related, S is after G so he won the 28th place #Goo - Snow-related, S is after G so he won the 27th place #Desk - Burnt by Firey #Four - Frostburnt by Firey #Firey - Fire-related #Pie NEW Version - Sacrificed self to slap Darby's face with pie #Darby - Squished by Boom Stomper #Boom Stomper - Frostburnt #Captain Skull - Head Frostburnt #Four - Last to be stomped by 1Up's first stomp #X - First to be stomped by 1Up's first stomp #Bleh - Stomped by 1Up #Sans - Bumped into Frostburn by 1Up, fell into Frostburn first #1Up - Accidentally jumped into Frostburn wave surrounding the arena #Ella - Fire-related, not until Mr. Yokai realized her Pick one Dr. Fox Trigger Shoutmon Taco Bell Logo Sans 1Up Snowball Pen Ella Firey Desk A Tomato Penguin Chocolate Bliss Bleh X Four Battleaxe Enemy Chainsaw Enemy Grapeshot Boom Stomper Darby Vince Chespin Pie NEW Pie OLD Captain Skull Vivienne Goo Root Beer Contestants CREDIT TO EVERYBODY http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Contestants_List RemyPuyo.png|Remy Dr fox by levi.png|Dr. Fox TIGGERED2.jpg|Trigger the Tiger U no understand.jpg|Shoutmon TacoBell.jpeg|Taco Bell Logo Sans.png|Sans 170px-New1Up.png|1Up Snowball BFB Intro.png|Snowball Pen BFB.png|Pen Li'l Cinder.png|Ella the Li'l Cinder Firey intro.png|Firey Hitler's Desk.png|Desk Tomato (Idle).png|A Tomato Penguiny Body AKA Pose.png|Penguin ChocolateBliss.png|ChocolateBliss Bleh.png|BLEH X closed.png|X Intro Four.png|Four MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|Battleaxe Enemy MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy Grapeshot.png|Grapeshot Boom Stomper.png|Boom Stomper Darby.png|Darby Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince 650-Chespin.png|Chespin Pie BFB.png|Pie NEW Version Pie BFMR.png|Pie Old Version Captain Skull.png|Captain Skull Img203306 l.png|Vivienne Goo.PNG|Goo Flain Slumbo Murp.png|Flumbo Murp Root Beer Float Fan-Made Pose II.png|Root Beer Bfsp portrait EvilLeafy.png|Evil Leafy (28th) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool (29th) LORD VOLDERMATAR.png|Lord Voldermatar (30th) Category:The COOL Super Sawesome Elimination Show